School and community college (“K-14”) districts face significant challenges in funding the constantly evolving technology needs of students and staff. While there are a few federal, state, and private sector funding programs, they are under-capitalized or focused on low income schools. In addition, few technology funding programs provide for ongoing upgrading and/or replacement of obsolescent equipment. Finally, attempts by K-14 districts to craft financing plans funded with voter approved debt are hampered by federal regulations regarding the spending of bond funds and taxpayer reluctance to use bonds repaid over 25 years or more to fund equipment with a short useful life around three to five years.